Pozo de los Deseos
by NOMICA
Summary: -Eso nunca sucedera- vaticinó él viendola a los ojos. -amen- contesto ella. Despues de que la voz de M. Trunks se perdiera... B&V A/U
1. arribo

N/A: Aquí está la historia de la que les he hablado, espero hacerla interesante y apasionante para que ustedes esten contentos y satisfechos.

Confieso que estoy hasta el cuello de deudas con Miriam Puente (Esplandian) por el magnifico, cuidadoso y comprensivo beteo que me ha regalado, ademas de su providencial y grandiosa amistad.

Sin más les dejo con mi tercer bebé. Disfruten esta noche mexicana, si no son mexicanos, no importa, diviertanse esta noche, el tequila es igual de bueno en territorio nacional que en el extranjero.

* * *

**POZO DE LOS DESEOS. **

**Arribo **

Deslizaba la palma de sus manos por el frío metal de la mesa en que su victima descansaba aparentemente inerte. Cuando posó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la helada piel pensó _"Que bella criatura." _Siguiendo con el tacto, y con los ojos, todos los mapas trazados por las venas azules.

Con ambas manos envolvía desde los finos tobillos hasta las delgadas pantorrillas. Se le antojó que quizás, en otros tiempos, aquella carne gélida podía haber sido de seda o de dulce, una especie de caramelo fino y estrafalario.

La respiración se le había ido dificultando gradualmente. De su boca se desprendía un ronquido involuntario que no tenía la menor importancia, pues en su entrepierna crecía una necesidad mucho más urgente.

Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe horrorizados por no saber dónde estaba, ni de quién era la mano avejentada que estrujaba sus pechos; desvió las pupilas hacia su izquierda, y lo vio tendido en una mesa igual a la suya. El pecho de él, que subía y bajaba lentamente, le dijo _"¡Aun estoy vivo!"._ Sintió un peso ajeno echarse sobre de ella. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, diciéndose a sí misma que en compañía el infierno quema menos…

A Trunks le temblaban las manos, y la saliva obstruía su garganta. Por momentos perdía el control de la nave, pero volvía a recuperarlo, sin que lo abandonara el cosquilleo intermitente en su estomago.

Corrientes de calosfríos recorrían la muralla de su espina dorsal, para aterrizar todos en la base de su cráneo. Un frío inclemente invadía las plantas de sus pies, conquistaba la punta de su nariz, y amorataba sus manos. El agua turbaba su vista, descendiendo en cataratas que bañaban sus tiernas mejillas…

En la mansión Bunny daba: órdenes a unos; especificaciones a otros; y ruegos a Dios nuestro señor para que el asado rindiera. Sonriente y apresurada ahogaba cucharadas inmensas de azúcar en un mar de jamaica…

Tenía los músculos de la espalda y del cuello hechos nudo. Hacía poco más de un año que dormir sentado había dejado de ser su especialidad. Inconscientemente miraba la cuenta regresiva a cada instante, comprobando con satisfacción que faltaba cada vez un poco menos para el aterrizaje…

Bulma coloreaba de rosa sus pálidas mejillas frente al espejo, sin dejarse de preguntar en dónde podría estar o si algún día se volverían a ver. A lo mejor todo había sido un sueño colectivo, un simple producto de un hechizo maquiavélico. Quizás él nunca había existido, ni jamás la había visto a los ojos. Y quizás no se habían dicho cosas con el silencio, ni ella había dejado escapar los brazos rutinarios de Yamcha por esperarle a él… y a sus ojos mortales…

Un estruendo hizo retumbar los cimientos de la mansión, y los frasquitos de costoso perfume que descansaban sobre el tocador se bambolearon. Con pasos largos, Bulma caminó hasta el balcón. Todos sus invitados tomaban la posición de combate en torno a la maltrecha nave que aterrizaba en su jardín. Con el corazón desbocado, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

La compuerta de la nave se abrió lentamente. De su interior emergió una figura conocida y temida por los guerreros Z haciéndolos retroceder en posiciones y en intenciones.

Bulma se abrió paso entre los presentes.

Nada en él había cambiado. Seguía siendo una piedra con forma de hombre, y envuelta en carne de hombre, adornada por unos ojos opacos y oscuros. Si en repetidas ocasiones no hubiera visto la sangre emanar de su cuerpo, apostaría cualquier cosa a que ésta yacía congelada en sus venas.

Percibió el reproche claro en sus ojos celestes y, sin palabras de por medio, se acerco hasta él. Se detuvo justo enfrente de él. Ella pasó su dedo índice por su enmugrecida armadura, haciéndolo estremecer. Ni la distancia ni el tiempo habían perturbado los efectos que la mujer, con su sola presencia, provocaba.

-Estás sucio- declaró Bulma haciendo camino a la alcoba de Vegeta. Hipnotizado por la cadencia de las caderas femeninas, éste la siguió sumiso y sin pensar en que mas personas los miraban, y sin recordar tampoco que el deseo de amor conyugal tiene un olor particular… un aroma que, dicho sea de paso, se desprendía de ambos cuerpos…

Con los ojos furibundos miraba hacia el frente contando sin paciencia lo que faltaba para llegar y cobrar el importe altísimo que sugiere una humillación.

Ya vislumbraba esa roca insignificante del espacio que hacía muy bien en llamarse Tierra, porque eso les daría de comer a los bastardos que se atrevieron a desafiarle.

En su pecho blanco germinaba la satisfacción de una venganza soñada…

En las sombras de su meditación predecía lo que sucedería. Piccolo buscaba, con rabiosa necesidad, acallar por unos minutos la voz de mal augurio que se empeñaba en susurrarle cosas que a él no le importaban. Los que caerían no le llamaban en nada, y los que ganarían le interesaban lo mismo que una piedra. Los vivos acababan muertos, tan temprano como tarde, y nuevos vivos siempre llegaban. ¿Dónde estaba la novedad? "¿Dónde está el problema?" rugió en sus adentros mientras se ponía en pie dando por terminado el ejercicio que ni siquiera había comenzado…

Su piel erizada y su yugular saltona le advirtieron que debía de mirar el sol. Mamá Lorenza alzo la vista hacia el astro y lo supo de inmediato. Bajo los parpados lentamente, apretó los dientes, y respiro un par de veces profundamente.

-Comerás helado después de que haya finalizado el almuerzo- dijo acariciando la cabeza de Gohan y entró de nuevo a la mansión, preguntando por cerillos para encender un par de veladoras…

Goku echó su espalda hacia atrás en el respaldo. Reclinándose en asiento de la nave, pensando que la vida era muy bella: cuando abrazas de nueva cuenta a los tuyos; cuando Dios te socorre en medio de la necesidad; cuando te regalan una segunda oportunidad; cuando después de una gran tormenta arriba la calma, la verdadera y autentica calma.

Faltaba tan poco para sentir la loca felicidad de ser padre, y de verse reflejado en las oscuras pupilas de su mujer.

Sonrió contento consigo mismo. Contento con todo lo que tenía y con lo que no tenía también.

Con la mirada clavada en la base de la mesa Vegeta podía escuchar a todos hablar en secreto acerca del color de la ridícula camisa que portaba, ya le daría las gracias en privado a la mujer por ponerlo en la mira de todos esos idiotas.

Krillin y Yamcha se pusieron en pie unidos en un abrazo para comenzar a cantar con los buenos pulmones con que la naturaleza los había dotado

**-**_"yo sé bien que estoy afuera, pero el día en que yo me muera"- _Oolong y Puar asentían con una sonrisa mientras hacían de coristas.

-"_con dinero y sin dinero hago siempre lo que quiero y mi palabra es la ley"- _en esta parte el maestro Roschi jugaba a dirigir al mariachi, que extasiado tocaba.

**-¡**Hoy todos somos hermanos!- garantizo Pita destapando una botella de tequila.

-"_no tengo trono ni reina, ni nadie que me comprenda, pero sigo siendo el Rey"* _

El corazón del príncipe dio un gran brinco diciéndole que aquello no podía ser posible con una breve mirada se dio cuenta de que todos coincidían en incredulidad. Bruscamente se puso de pie, abandonando en un instante la propiedad.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bulma al maestro Roshi cuando vio, desconcertada, que todos sus amigos imitaban, sin preguntas, a Vegeta…

Pensaba en su madre y repasaba su vida dura, su vida en soledad con su padre ausente, y en su derecho arrebatado de conocerle. Recordaba su mundo austero, con la única protección debajo de las faldas de su abuela, y entre los brazos curtidos de su madre.

Trunks lloraba con la cabeza recargada en el cristal de la maquina del tiempo: por su abuelo heroico; por su sensei caído; por su tiempo apocalíptico; y por la emoción de ver a su progenitor en carne y hueso, y no como aquel espejismo que apreciaba generalmente entre sus sueños. Y que solo en muy pocas ocasiones, entre sus innumerables pesadillas.

Jalaba todo el aire que podía hacia sus pulmones, rogándole a Dios por fuerzas para no desplomarse cuando viera su figura aparecer frente a él.

Al sentir el ki de Freezer su llanto se evaporo en automático, y su mente corrió a las instrucciones que su madre le había dado. Las cuentas habían salido mal.

Los guerreros comenzaron a aterrizar sobre una pendiente para observar con cuidado los movimientos del invasor.

-Helos aquí- comento Freezer con la boca torcida en una supuesta sonrisa. Y en su cabeza, la voz de un recuerdo, la voz del profeta y del designio.

"_No veras más la luz del día" _

Sus soldados caían rebanados por un muchachito, a lo sumo, de veinte años. Y un susurro desconocido resonó en su cráneo.

"_rodaran tus ojos al altar de la penitencia" _

_C_ayó en cuenta de que ese niño era un súper saiyajin, otro además de aquel que lo había derrotado. Al verlo alzarse sobre de él, musito la conciencia.

"_se separara de tu cuerpo, la cabeza, bajo el yugo de una mano perlada_"

Y envuelta entre las manos pálidas de Trunks…

"_la espada de la venganza" _

En el instante en que su cuerpo era dividido por tajos limpios, recitó entre dientes su epitafio.

-"y volverás olvidado a la ceniza de la que provienes"-

Cold sintió pena por su hijo. Siempre le había advertido a Freezer que se alejara de la obsesión que le representaban los saiyajines. Tanto odio no era sano. Tanta tirria lo terminaría llevando a la perdición justo como ocurría ahora.

Pero él, que era un ser inteligente, se libraría de esta por la vía de la diplomacia. Si, Señor. Le hablaría a ese jovencito acerca de todos los beneficios que dejaba el comercio de planetas, y de la posibilidad de retirarse joven. Justo como lo había hecho Vegeta que, después de varios años al servicio de Freezer, gozaba de paz y tranquilidad y de un mullido colchón de billetes. Billetes que se había cobrado sin permiso, pero ese no era el punto ahora. Cuestión importante era integrar a ese fantástico guerrero a sus filas antes de terminar como su primogénito.

De su boca negruzca salían frases sin sentido. Por supuesto que con los ojos furibundos y la espada de Trunks de por medio no se podía entablar un dialogo elocuente… y no era porque le tuviera verdadero miedo al niñito ese que sin tregua acababa con su vida.

Por la mente de Trunks no paso nada. Cada corte había sido elaborado por la inercia y la inconsciente intención de impresionar a su padre.

Vegeta apretó las mandíbulas. Estaba cansado de que la gente se interpusiera en su camino sin siquiera ser llamados, y de que gozaran de lo que a él le pertenecía. A estas alturas ya no le interesaba el honor de "SER" el primer súper saiyajin en el universo, sino de "NO SER" el único sin lograrlo. Se presionaría a sí mismo mucho más allá de los límites de su cuerpo y de su mente. Sin embargo nunca lo lograría sin saber cuál era el secreto. A Kakarotto jamás le preguntaría… pero en cambio, este muchachito le debía explicaciones: ¡súper saiyajin o no, él seguía siendo el príncipe!

Bulma se echo a correr tras de Vegeta avanzando, airoso y soberbio, hacia el jovencito que acababa de salvarlos a todos.

Trunks bajo la vista y se mordió el labio inferior al ver que su padre y su madre se acercaban a él. Las cuentas habían salido mal…

_*El rey. José Alfredo Jiménez _


	2. Bajo juramento

**Bajo Juramento.**

_Señor escribano: _

_Que la vida se me escape,_

_Si falto a mi palabra; _

_Si en su cama caigo; _

_Si olvido que estoy bajo juramento._

**Bajo juramento. NOMICA. **

En sus oídos, las aves cesaban su trino y el viento enmudecía su aliento.

En un instante, dejó de ver a las dos figuras que avanzaban en dirección a él para vislumbrar oscuridad: la pura y avasallante oscuridad.

El mundo a su alrededor desapareció, abandonándole en medio del palpitar acelerado de su propio corazón.

Trunks hubiera dado algo más que su vida por desaparecer del tiempo ajeno en que se entrometía, y de cualquier otra era o espacio en que se tuvieran indicios de su existencia.

Complacido de momento por el temblor que sacudía al cuerpo del muchacho, Vegeta paró en seco su paso frente a él.

-¿Quién eres, y de dónde vienes?- pregunto el príncipe en el tono más autoritario. Ni su baja estatura ni las prematuras entradas mermaban su altivez.

Trunks sintió que las piernas se le doblaban, victimas del pánico, y que su cuerpo le traicionaba en redondo: ni su boca se abría; ni sus parpados cerrados le obedecían; ni su mente le hablaba; ni la voz consejera de su madre se escuchaba…

-¡Te estoy hablando, idiota!- espetó Vegeta mientras alargaba su brazo con la clara intención de asir al jovencito por la chaqueta oscura que vestía.

Trunks se percató de los movimientos rápidos que su padre efectuaba. Indefenso, contrajo los parpados, esperaba que el agarre sucediera en cualquier momento.

Incrédula por el nivel de estupidez egocéntrica con que Vegeta se regía, Bulma interpuso su antebrazo entre la mano del noble saiyajin y el cuello del muchachito desconocido.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de la intromisión de la mujer hasta que su oído le dijo que lo que crujía no podía ser, ni en broma, el cuello de un súper saiyajin.

Asustado, el príncipe corrió su mirada hacia el rostro de la peli-azul.

-Nadie te llamo.- articulo Vegeta a modo de excusa.

-Lo sé.- respondió lentamente Bulma con los ojos repletos de agua.

Trunks abrió despacio los ojos, con el corazón en calma por escuchar la voz dulce de su madre. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad desapareció en el momento en que vio que el antebrazo naturalmente pálido de su progenitora iba volviéndose morado.

La culpa hizo un hondo hueco en su pecho.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- interrogó, como cualquier niño, esperando una respuesta falsa que le reconfortara.

Bulma sonrió tristemente al sentir compasión por él: un fantástico guerrero capaz de acabar con tres movimientos a Freezer, y quien aún así moriría fulminado bajo el genio de Vegeta.

El príncipe clavó su mirada, velada de ira, en los ojos claros de Trunks.

-¡Dime inmediatamente tu procedencia!- exigió el noble saiyajin, enfurecido por haber lastimado a la mujer en lugar del chiquillo.

Las pupilas de Trunks se dilataron impresionadas. "Ése" que le hablaba no podía ser el padre dulce con el que había soñado, tampoco era el hombre del que su madre hablaba enternecida. Incluso, distaba mucho de ser o parecer un hombre: "Ése" era "El Diablo."

-No puedo.-contesto con voz de varón- No puedo decirle quien soy. Le ruego que no me insista, majestad.

Vegeta quedó repentinamente desconcertado. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía de la última vez en que alguien le había llamado majestad sin son de mofa? Hacia tanto… tanto que había olvidado lo que se sentía…

Bulma vio de reojo la desesperación de Vegeta por articular una frase coherente.

-Y entonces ¿qué quieres?- cuestiono tranquilamente, la peli-azul.

Trunks negó con la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía defenderlo? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba ahogarse en su propio silencio?

Bulma se percato de que el muchachito censuraba, con los ojos, sus acciones. Eso era algo que no toleraba de absolutamente nadie. Ella era dueña de su vida y de lo que hacía con ella, tanto si se equivocaba como si acertaba.

-¿"No" qué?- interrogo a la defensiva- ¿Tampoco puedes decírnoslo? - recriminaba olvidando por completo sus intenciones iníciales, y de que en su mente había llamado _"desagradecido"_ a Vegeta- Si querías pasar desapercibido te hubieras quedado donde estabas.

Las manos del príncipe punzaban, impacientes, por no poder sacarle la verdad a golpes. Y curiosamente, en "donde estaba" era lo de menos. Lo importante sería en "donde (y como) estaría," después de que le pusiera las manos encima…

Trunks pensaba en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado "quedarse donde estaba": Entre ruinas, pero lejos de los ojos obsidiana que le herían como puñales; y dibujando entre sueños la supuesta "hermosa historia de amor" entre su madre y su padre, que en realidad era solo el abrazo de dos egos, quizás gemelos.

-Solo vine para hablar con el Señor Goku- pronuncio quedamente y contando mentalmente las letras que usaba para hablar.

-¡No está!- informó Vegeta

-Lo sé, pero llegara dentro de tres horas. Después de hablar con él, me retirare.-contesto Trunks sencillamente.

Bulma examino de arriba a abajo al jovencito, intentando encontrar algo que pusiera en evidencia su identidad. No vio nada aparte de lo evidente: era un saiyajin. En una segunda inspección descubrió un logo que le resultaba completamente familiar, quizás ese niño estuviera registrado con nombre, apellido y dirección en la nomina de la corporación Cápsula y ella aquí, rogándole por tres palabras. En un acto automático, volteo a ver la hora en su reloj.

De súbito recordó que lo utilizaba con fines distintos: al fin ce cuentas era una brillante inventora.

La peli-azul se acerco lo más que pudo al muchachito

-Espero que nos disculpes, no era nuestra intención incomodarte. Buena suerte con Goku- concluyo dándole dos palmaditas en el hombro.

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho por la astucia de la fémina, y comenzó a caminar lejos del resto de los peleadores.

Bulma bajo la manga del vestido que usaba, ocultando su antebrazo amoratado. Pensó que era solo cuestión de horas para salir de todas sus dudas.

Las "malditas" tres horas eran una tortura para Piccolo. Ya no encontraba en donde posar los ojos para dejar de escuchar las conversaciones "idiotas" de los otros guerreros. Y se preguntaba, apretando la quijada, a donde "demonios" se habían ido tantas horas invertidas en la meditación…

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si Vegeta hubiera puesto en práctica las "grandiosas habilidades" de verdugo que se auto-adjudicaba. Ah, pero no podía. Piccolo se decía a sí mismo que el príncipe sanguinario de los saiyajines se reducía prácticamente a nada frente a Bulma.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en su rostro, preguntándose si Vegeta ya se había dado cuenta de lo inútil que era por culpa de una simple mujer terrícola.

Goku no podía creer que estuviera entrando en la atmósfera de su querida Tierra. Todo lo que había experimentado antes le parecía proveniente de otra vida o de un sueño, lo único cierto era que estaba llegando a su hogar. Ah, hogar dulce hogar.

"Que bonita bienvenida." pensó al sentir la presencia de todos sus queridos amigos alrededor del lugar donde aterrizaba.

Ansioso por la lentitud con que la puerta de la nave se abría, Goku golpeteaba el piso con su bota en clara señal de impaciencia.

Con los ojos brillantes de alegría, observaba como todos habían cambiado: Gohan era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba; Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, y Puar no habían cambiado en lo absoluto; Yamcha se había cortado su larga melena de nuevo; y Bulma lucía muy bonita con todo ese cabello. Divertidamente pensó en que la peli-azul debería de decirle a Krillin la marca del _shampoo _que utilizaba.

El súper saiyajin busco a Vegeta. Lo vio a lo lejos, con los brazos cruzados y con el semblante serio de siempre. _"Pero si el también ha cambiado"_ sentencio Goku en su mente al verlo vestido con una camisa rosa. No pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa.

-Allá hay un muchacho que quiere hablar contigo- anuncio Bulma señalando hacia la piedra en que Trunks se encontraba sentado.

-Ese muchacho asesinó en unos minutos a Freezer, papá.- comentaba Gohan, admirado de que alguien fuera, tentativamente, más fuerte que su papá

-¡Querrás decir segundos!- corregía Krillin batiendo el cabello del pequeño semi-saiyajin.

Goku abría los ojos admirado, ante las afirmaciones de su hijo y su mejor amigo.

-¿Ustedes creen que quiera pelear conmigo?- preguntaba el súper saiyajin con la emoción de un niño

Tien Shin Han se encogió de hombros, con Chiaotzu levitando tímidamente a su alrededor.

-¿Y Vegeta no quiso pelear con él?- cuestiono Goku lleno de curiosidad.

-No. Pero seguramente le dio miedo porque él no es un súper saiyajin.- afirmo Krillin, a sabiendas de que la presencia de Goku garantizaba un magnifico seguro de vida.

-En cambio aquel jovencito sí es todo un súper saiyajin- opino Yamcha, guiñando un ojo y soltando una sonora carcajada para festejar su broma. Sus comentarios no fueron bien recibidos en oídos de Bulma, quien fingió ignorarle.

-Como sea,- anuncio Goku- iré a hablar con él y después les cuento todo lo que me diga.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Goku se dirigió al encuentro con el desconocido.

Extasiada, la concurrencia vio como iniciaban lo que parecería un combate. Las murmuraciones comenzaron a desprenderse de las bocas, al igual que las premoniciones con respecto al ganador: que si aquel por ser más joven, que si el otro por tener más experiencia, que si sería todo un mero saludo, que si aquel circo era alardeo…

Las suposiciones en supuestos quedaron cuando ambos guerreros frenaron sus movimientos para charlar, como un par de viejos amigos.

Y ahora la curiosidad se coronaba en medio de quienes en perpetuo silencio aguzaban, inútilmente, los oídos.

Hubo un momento en que a Piccolo, se le fueron los colores del rostro y el sudor comenzó a perlar su frente. Todos estaban tan concentrados en sus imaginaciones, que nadie se molesto en preguntarle: "_¿acaso acabas de sufrir una impresión fuerte?"._

El muchacho subió a su nave y partió en un acto que Vegeta califico de "impune".

Se acerco al grupo que rodeaba a Kakarotto, con la sola intención de tener un adelanto de la misteriosa conversación.

Bulma escucho con cierto escepticismo la noticia que Piccolo, en calidad de vocero (dada la cortedad de memoria de la que Goku hacía gala), transmitía. Porque aquel cuento de los androides podría habérselo dicho a ellos sin mayor problema. Era la obligación de ese jovencito informar de algo así, en especial a su príncipe, y porque en nada tenía que ver su identidad.

La peli-azul se felicitó a sí misma por las precauciones que había tomado.

Luego, sintiendo su antebrazo más y más adolorido, hubo de quedarse a atestiguar la novedosa técnica de Goku; quien para hacer todo más creíble hasta les llevó los lentes del Maestro Roschi.

Cuando todos se distrajeron en las anécdotas y bromas en que acaban los reencuentros, Bulma dijo adiós para regresar a su casa.

Vegeta ya no estaba allí: típico.

Era de madrugada cuando volvió a la mansión.

Al entrar en su habitación se percato de que la mujer lo esperaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, con el semblante cansado. Su otrora blanquísimo brazo, herido y amoratado, metido en un cabestrillo color azul.

Sintió el impulso de pedirle disculpas por hacerla esperar tanto o de preguntarle "¿si le dolía demasiado?"; o de sentarse a hablar con ella respecto a lo mal que se sentía por no ser aún un súper saiyajin; o de confesarle lo mucho que la había echado de menos en el espacio, y jurarle que nunca se volvería a ir lejos porque le costaba trabajo comer lo que no era cocinado por ella, sanar las heridas que no eran curadas por ella, o respirar el aire que no olía a ella…

Nada salió de su boca. Mucha cortesía de su parte era el ya no reprocharle su presencia (no solicitada) en su alcoba.

-¿Quieres oír la conversación que tuvieron Goku y ese otro súper saiyajin?- ofreció Bulma con voz fatigada.

-¿Ya la escuchaste?- pregunto Vegeta

-No, te estaba esperando.- confeso la heredera con un suspiro.

-Entonces vamos.- apuró él, encaminándose a la puerta

Tomaron asiento en la mesa que estaba en el centro del laboratorio de Bulma.

Vegeta miro a su alrededor preguntándose si la mujer era capaz de encontrar las cosas cuando las necesitaba, en medio de ese mar de herramientas y armazones de vehículos que parecían a medio desmantelar o a medio armar, todo era cuestión de percepción.

La cinta comenzó a correr después de que Bulma sirviera dos tacitas de té.

…"_mis amigos me han dicho que eres extraordinariamente fuerte, que has derrotado a Freezer y a su padre en apenas unos instantes y sin esfuerzos" _decía la voz de Goku amortiguada por un zumbido.

"_Si, gracias. Pero las cosas no tenían que haber sido así, la verdad es que hice mal mis cálculos. Llegué con mucha anticipación. La verdadera razón del viaje es informarlo de lo que acontecerá" _

"_Bien, pues dímelo." _

"_Dentro de tres años, el doce de mayo a las diez de la mañana, en una isla del sur, aparecerán dos androides programados para asesinarlo. Sin embargo, usted habrá muerto de una afección al corazón para ese tiempo." _

"_¡No, no me digas, y yo que quería pelear con ellos!" _la voz de Goku exclamando entusiasmado saturaba las bocinas

"_Todos los demás guerreros morirán"_ vaticinaba Trunks con serenidad.

"_cuando dices todos… ¿te refieres a todos?" _

Vegeta y Bulma negaron con la cabeza en un movimiento gemelo.

-Kakarotto idiota.- mascullo el príncipe sorbiendo el contenido de su tacita.

"_Si señor, todos: el señor Vegeta, el señor Piccolo, y en consecuencia el resto de guerreros. Usted sabe que si el Señor Piccolo muere, las posibilidades de revivir son absurdas" _

"_Eso es una lástima" _se lamentaba Goku, con esa calma tan característica.

"_Por eso, mi madre se esforzó en construir la máquina del tiempo en la que he viajado para advertirles y pedirles que entrenen duramente, y para entregarle una medicina capaz de curar el mal que sufrirá su corazón" _

"_¡Cuanto alivio!, si me lo hubieras dicho antes no me habría asustado- _mencionaba Goku entre evidentes risas.

"_Ahora dime quien eres."_- peticionaba Goku.

Por la bocinas salía el claro sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta.

"_Me llamo Trunks, ya lo sabe, vengo del futuro."_

"_Es un bonito nombre, Trunks; pero yo quiero saber cosas de ti: como ¿Quién es tu familia? Y ¿Por qué puedes transformarte en súper saiyajin? ¿Quién te enseño a pelear? Porque peleas muy bien, déjame decirte…" _podía escucharse como Goku se quedaba sin aire por hacer un montón de preguntas atropelladamente.

Después de un largo silencio, en el que solo se escuchaba un zumbido intermitente, volvió a oírse la voz del desconocido que ahora se llamaba "Trunks."

Las dos gentes que estaban sentadas alrededor del aparato, como si fuera una sesión espiritista, se quedaron sin voz y sin aliento y sin sangre caliente.

Les fue imposible reaccionar lógicamente, quizás porque el viento aulló como un lobo endemoniado; o por que el cielo se resquebrajó como un espejo partido por el reflejo de un ser proveniente del inframundo; o tal vez porque un frío sobrenatural se coló en la habitación.

Lo cierto es que fue culpa de la mano helada que tanteó ambos pechos, buscando extirpar los corazones, que se dijera lo que allí se dijo:

-¡Eso nunca sucederá!- vaticino él viéndola a los ojos a través de la cortante oscuridad.

-Amén.- contestó ella llevándose la mano sana al pecho.

Sentía que algo le faltaba ahora que estaba bajo juramento.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Los capitulos se iran haciendo un poquito mas largos conforme transcurra la historia y la capacidad de mis manitas. Tratare de actualizar los viernes, me acomoda mejor. Como siempre un titipuchal de Gracias pa la señorita Miriam Puente (Esplandian) que me regala su tiempo y su paciencia beteando. Au revoir. Que Dios los cuide y los bendiga. NOMICA. **


	3. tumba

**Tumba. **

Un vapor nauseabundo inundaba la habitación y penetraba indolente en las fosas nasales de los huéspedes; si se le pudiera llamar hospedaje a esa clase de estancia obligada. El viejo que los había hecho prisioneros les exhortaba a _"sentirse cómodos"_.

A Número Dieciocho hasta le había quitado las amarras, quizás para que tuviera más libertad de movimientos a la hora en que el anciano le solicitaba favores conyugales.

Diecisiete pensaba, desde su rígida y tortuosa posición, que su hermana podría estarse acostumbrando a dejar de ser persona para ser un número, a que ya no corriera por sus venas el más leve de los ki; al fin que el ser humano se acostumbra todo.

Él se habituaba al ardor de las decenas de llagas que le adornaban la espalda, al olor fétido que de ellas se desprendía; si hubiera aves carroñeras por ahí, seguramente se posarían sobre el muchacho convirtiéndolo en banquete, ignorantes de que el corazón aún latía.

Como la mente humana no se despega (ni en las peores circunstancias) del egocentrismo; al joven castaño le costaba trabajo imaginar que su querida hermana pudiera estar pasándolo mucho peor que él.

La rubia pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentada en una esquina, con las piernas recogidas hacia el torso y la mirada perdida en los azulejos verdes que cubrían los muros de su cárcel; tratando así de ignorar la dolencia de su cuerpo vejado, y procurando no ver el reflejo de su ignominia, en los instrumentos metálicos que llenaban el lugar; en los que parecía una muñeca sin cuerda: con los ojos secos; con el cabello convertido en paja; con los labios como jergones impregnados de sangre seca; con el par de brazos que colgaban de su cuerpo como ramas yermas; y con el deseo ferviente de morir al fin, para que la encerraran en uno de esos ataúdes blancos que inundaban aquella mazmorra…

A Trunks nunca le había pesado tanto el silencio de su madre como ahora. Se había disculpado de todos los modos que conocía: pero nada le había valido.

_Aquel día, Bulma lo había recibido con el amor y la dulzura que acostumbraba al tratarlo. _

_Trunks había narrado su experiencia al viajar al pasado, y externado lo emocionado que se sintió; pero guardándose la cruda desilusión que Vegeta le había despertado. _

_Bulma había preguntado una y otra vez en si acaso se había fijado en lo hermosa que era; Trunks contestó que toda la vida sería bella. Bulma en respuesta preparó lo que se suponía era una cena lujosa. _

_Cuando se llegó la hora de ir a dormir, la peli-azul despojó a su hijo de la chaqueta oscura que éste vestía "Voy a lavarla mañana" dijo. El jovencito asintió con la cabeza. _

_La mañana siguiente, Trunks entró en la miniatura de cocina que tenían para encontrarse con una mujer que distaba mucho de ser su madre. _

_Bulma sostenía entre sus manos un reloj de pulsera, por su cara descendía una cantidad irracional de lágrimas. _

—_Mamá— le nombró él con cautela. _

_Nadie le respondió._

—_Mamá, ¿te pasa algo?— interrogó Trunks con el ceño fruncido._

—_No podría pasarme más— musitó la mujer. _

_Trunks sintió que se le congelaba la sangre cuando escucho a su madre anunciarle que nunca nacería. _

_Después de eso, no había vuelto a oír la voz de su progenitora. _

Al jovencito le daba la impresión de que Bulma guardaba luto por su hijo, en otro tiempo, no nacido; nunca creyó que la mujer de cabellos azules llorara por el amor que su otro yo no disfrutaría…

Llevaba días observando como Bulma y Vegeta se evadían mutuamente. Ella sabía de la fuerza de voluntad que éstos dos poseían. Según entendía, en las cuestiones de amores e instintos, la fuerza de voluntad era un estorbo: Un estorbo para el que, tarde o temprano, aparecía un valiente que lo hiciera a un lado.

Entonces la lujuria, que solía ser tan o más poderosa que el más noble de los amores, ayudaba a reducir las distancias y a limar las asperezas y a olvidar el pasado rescribiendo la historia. Respondiendo una historia llena de caricias, gemidos y temblores de estertor: actividades impúdicas para las que no valía un simple juramento.

Y si no, que se lo preguntaran al príncipe de los saiyajin, quien todas las noches se soñaba penetrando la carne de la mujer, uniéndose a ella de un modo salvaje, dejándola medio muerta de placer, quedando él medio muerto también ¡pero de desesperación al abrir los ojos y verse solo, acompañado por el recuerdo de la pecaminosa visión!

O que se lo preguntaran a Bulma, quien tenía que recurrir a sus manos para aliviar la presión sofocante que invadía su vientre cuando, sin querer, comenzaba a preguntarse en el probable sabor de la piel y los labios principescos.

Viendo tan concupiscentes pruebas entendía porque al instinto en traje de terciopelo se le llamaba "amor".

La muerte suspiró profundamente mientras sopesaba las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. No podía confiar en la simple palabra de dos niños que destilaban lujuria.

Para quedar tranquila tendría que llevarse a uno de ellos a la tumba, lo había intentado con Vegeta y prácticamente se lo habían arrancado de las manos con el pretexto de un mal entendido, error técnico, negligencia o como quisieran llamar al hecho de resucitarlo sorpresivamente alegando que todo había sido una simple operación de conjuntos mal resuelta; como si la diferencia entre "bueno" y "malo" no estuviera definida desde el principio de los tiempos.

La mujer, perennemente enlutada, esbozo una sonrisa. Quizás diría que no sabía la diferencia entre "bueno" y "malo" cuando se le pidiera una explicación por robarle la vida a una frágil mujer…

Piccolo respiraba lentamente ahora que por fin había logrado dejar su mente en blanco. Entrenar el espíritu, con el fin de hacerlo recto y perseverante (en vez de bueno, como creía la gente corriente) era primordial cuando se planeaba combatir una guerra.

El namek dejó salir un gruñido cuando sintió que alguien se aproximaba a él.

Piccolo alcanzó a pensar que Gohan, en vez de irlo a buscar hasta el mismo desierto con tal de interrumpir su entrenamiento, debería de quedarse con su padre ahora que lo tenía en casa. Definitivamente la mujer vestida de negro riguroso que emergía del suelo pardo del desierto no era Gohan.

La muerte volvió la vista para cerciorarse de que el namek no se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Lo vio, inamovible como siempre, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

"_Perfecto" _la escuchó musitar. Piccolo rió en sus adentros y pensó que, seguramente, aquella mujer no conocía que el principio de cualquier ente maligno era reconocer a sus semejantes. El entrenamiento había terminado: era hora de jugar.

Ver a la mujer diluyéndose entre la distancia le infundió a Piccolo cierta incertidumbre; quizás temía perderle el rastro. Sin embargo, el namek continuó volando despacio, en línea recta, sobre el desierto. Justo cuando el arenal se iba conjugando con retazos de hierba (por darle un nombre a los matorrales pardos que se erguían entre las rocas y la arena) la mujer enlutada brotó sin un grano de arena sobre sus ropas negras y comenzó a andar…

Mamá Lorenza lo escuchó atravesar la estancia sin saludar.

—Vegeta— le nombró.

El príncipe se detuvo en seco, sin darle la cara a la mujer que lo llamaba.

— ¿Terminaste el entrenamiento?— inquirió Mamá Lorenza, con la vista ligeramente levantada del libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Si, ¿cuántas veces le he dicho que ningún ladrón, saldría de aquí con vida?— cuestionó el príncipe al escuchar el tintineo de las llaves que la institutriz velaba celosamente

—No todos los ladrones que entran aquí, están vivos— dijo Mamá Lorenza.

Vegeta se dirigió hacia su alcoba, pensando en que a veces Mamá Lorenza parecía más una especie de perro guardián que una sencilla ama de llaves…

Piccolo había perdido la cuenta del número de vivos que, con el roce de sus finos dedos, la mujer había convertido en muertos.

El namek estaba consciente, desde sus primeros pasos en la vida, de que la existencia humana o animal era obscenamente frágil; lo sabía porque él mismo había puesto a prueba la resistencia de los seres vivos, y lo sabía también cualquiera que ejerciera, o hubiera ejercido, la profesión de asesino.

No obstante, entre él o cualquier otro asesino (incluso accidental) y la mujer a la que rastreaba había una abismal y desvergonzada diferencia: los primeros ponían, en el ejercicio de arrebatar vidas ajenas, un mínimo de esfuerzo y arte; mientras que la segunda requería de una caricia para dejar su camino cubierto de cadáveres (como si fueran migajas de pan para no olvidar el camino) de regreso a su guarida.

Ya se sabe que la inteligencia es la capacidad de establecer relaciones, y gracias a ella se encuentran analogías entre una cosa y otra; analogías que después son utilizadas en forma de metáforas con las cuales (si se tiene buen pulso) se hacen poemas para obsequiar el día de San Valentín; por otro lado (si se tiene buen ojo como el que posee Piccolo) se construyen estrategias.

Gracias a tan complejo (pero nada tardado) ejercicio neurológico Piccolo supuso que su presa desconocía el camino de regreso a "casa" y regalándole ventaja se dispuso a darles cristiana sepultura a todas las aves, serpientes, arañas y demás flora y fauna que había perecido con el fin de fungir como señalamiento de carretera. El namek concluyo:_ "Al fin que seguirá dejando huellas". _

La muerte respiró aliviada al ver como Piccolo limpiaba el rastro de su paso, ¡y ella que pensaba que por no pertenecer al género humano, el namek, podría salir más listo que otros!

—Siempre es lo mismo— musitó para sí mientras apuraba el ritmo de sus pasos, esta vez sin dejar el menor indicio…

Mamá Lorenza echó vuelta a la cerradura de cada una de las alcobas que estaban sin dueño en la mansión, no sin antes asegurar ventanas y respiraderos.

Anduvo hasta el patio central sosteniendo entre las manos una linterna; con el fin de espantar hasta la más pequeña de las sombras, que escurridizas, se escabullían entre las ramas del naranjo plantado en medio del patio; haciendo de escondrijo para los probables intrusos; inundando la noche con el aroma de sus flores.

La institutriz aguardó de pie unos instantes, esperando que alguien la confrontara. Nadie salió a su encuentro…

Piccolo limpió el sudor que corría por su frente con el dorso de la mano. Exhaló con aire triunfal cuando vio que todos los cadáveres dejados por aquella bruja estaban enterrados a cientos de kilómetros de su lugar inicial.

Y dando una vuelta en "U" sobre el cielo se dispuso a proseguir con la cacería.

Mamá Lorenza atrancó la puerta principal de la mansión, aseguró los pestillos de todas las ventanas que daban hacia el jardín frontal, y bajó las cortinas impidiendo que la luz de la calle se colara en el salón.

Deshizo sus pasos lentamente mirando a ambos lados y escuchando sólo el eco de su caminar sobre el entarimado a la francesa; mientras la institutriz subía la escalera, que conducía al ala derecha, se detenía en cada peldaño para mirar hacia atrás y constatar que no hubiera nadie parado en el umbral de la sala viéndole con ojos brillantes: ya fuera bestia u hombre de colmillos afilados e instinto sanguinario.

En el último escalón tomó un profundo respiro mientras pensaba en lo anciana que era: imaginó que esta pudiera ser una de sus últimas rondas. Con un suspiro hondo concluyó que aquello no importaba, su obligación era proteger a quienes habitaba aquella casa.

Resultaba inútil que le hablaran del retiro, _"para retiros, la tumba"_ decía ella molesta; por sentir que a los demás les daba la impresión de estar robándoles oxigeno; molesta porque ellos no pudieran oler lo que ella olía. El aire de la casa estaba enrarecido desde hacía veintiún días, _"humedad" _había dicho el Dr. Briefs.

Pero ella, ella que en su vida había visto muchos tipos de humedades, no había conocido nunca una que erizara los vellos de la piel o que distanciara a las personas… como lo que sucedía entre Bulma y Vegeta.

En cambio, sí podía dar testimonio de vastos entes capaces de convertirse en todo, incluso en humedades, para hacer con las gentes su conveniencia.

Mamá Lorenza tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que había distribuidos por toda la mansión, y apagó la lámpara de aceite que llevaba en las manos; hundiéndose en una penumbra densa dónde sus ojos trataban de ser adivinos.

Podía escuchar claramente los movimientos de Bulma y Vegeta sobre sus camas, respectivamente; el crujir de las maderas bajo los mullidos colchones; las respiraciones acompasadas, cada vez más profundas.

Tras una calma efímera; un movimiento instintivo de parte del cuerpo para aliviar la presión en el costado derecho de Vegeta. Hacía días que el príncipe llevaba una herida mal atendida, en el costado derecho; una herida, a la que Bulma, sorpresivamente, no había acudido a curar. Una laceración que no terminaba de cicatrizar y por la que, Vegeta, permitía que se le fueran las fuerzas.

Mamá Lorenza escuchó sollozar a Bulma. Al principio la voz de la heredera era sólo un murmullo, como si llamara a alguien entre sueños. La escuchó moverse desesperada entre las sabanas: quejumbrosa, luchando por recuperar la conciencia, para abrir los parpados y reencontrarse con la realidad.

La institutriz no podía verlo, pero sabía que Bulma se adentraba en territorio de Satán; que la tierra bajo la cama en que yacía la peli— azul crepitaba furiosamente, igual que lo hace cualquier corazón bajo la piel y la carne…

Sabía que Bulma andaba con los pies descalzos sobre un suelo ardiente; sintiéndose perdida y muda comenzaba a llorar invadida por el terror.

La luz, en lo sueños de la heredera, se tornaba cada vez más débil hasta convertirse en una trémula flama, que apagada por el soplo sulfuroso de algún demoníaco ente; se transformaba en una oscuridad candente, como si en vez de abismo fuera un fuego nigérrimo acechando la piel blanca de Bulma.

La boca de la mujer se iba amoratando mientras sus manos y sus pies comenzaban a helarse; como consecuencia de los finos dedos de la muerte hundidos en el cuello de la peli-azul.

Vegeta despertó de repente al sentir como el ki de la mujer se desvanecía dramáticamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el príncipe se encaminó furioso hacia la habitación de Bulma; mirando hacia el frente mientras sentía como la rabia se apoderaba de él.

Vegeta derribó violentamente la puerta de la habitación de la peli-azul, haciendo que la cerradura (que Bulma corría todas las noches para evitar el salir en busca del príncipe) volara en todas direcciones, hecha trizas.

El noble saiyajin irrumpió en la habitación buscando, con fiereza, cualquier clase de intruso. No encontró tal por más que sus pupilas y sus sentidos se concentraron en percibir: el más leve movimiento, el más sordo de los murmullos, o la más discreta de las huidas. No vio nada que no fuera Bulma tosiendo convulsa.

Irritado por la debilidad que evidenciaba al correr en auxilio de la mujer; Vegeta encendió todas las luces de la habitación, queriendo herir a propósito las pupilas azules de Bulma.

Vegeta se acercó con cautela a la cama en que reposaba la científica, extrañado por no recibir algún insulto como respuesta.

El príncipe vio las sabanas empapadas de sudor ¿o de llanto?, ¿o de orina?, ¿o de cualquier liquido que pudiera emanar del cuerpo de la mujer? Vio la boca ampollada y los ojos (que tanto le gustaba ver, por claros y transparentes) perdidos en sabría Dios qué punto del delirio.

A sabiendas de que no estaba allí la conciencia de Bulma, para echarlo de cabeza, corrió su mano por la frente hirviente.

Tras aquel roce, Vegeta recordó que uno de sus métodos de tortura era evaporar hasta la última gota de agua que corriera por los cuerpos de sus víctimas. Y el príncipe solía decir a sus condenados: _"Una belleza, oírte clamar"._

Con las mandíbulas apretadas, el príncipe comenzó a cuestionarse, ¿si acaso alguien, aquella noche, le había dicho a la mujer que era una belleza escucharla clamar?

"_No todos los ladrones que entran aquí están vivos", _la frase que había dicho Mamá Lorenza apenas un par de horas atrás, empezó a hacer eco en la cabeza del príncipe. Alterado, abrió cada una de las cómodas, los roperos, y los buró que poblaban el cuarto de la mujer; queriendo encontrar al mal nacido que cobraba venganza martirizando a la mujer.

Vegeta se asomó debajo de la cama, arrancó las cortinas, y volcó el contenido de las macetas.

—No tiene caso— dijo Mamá Lorenza al entrar en la alcoba.

Vegeta se detuvo sin dejar de darle la espalda a Mamá Lorenza, para evitar que ella viera en su rostro la preocupación y el temor.

—Ya se fue, sólo dejo su tierra— aseguró la institutriz, mientras retiraba las sabanas que cubrían la figura de Bulma.

— ¿Qué tierra?— preguntó el príncipe volviéndose a la mujer.

—Esta—mencionó al señalar el limo que ensuciaba el cuerpo tembloroso de Bulma—, es tierra de tumba— concluyó la institutriz mientras comenzaba a asear el cuerpo de la peli-azul.

Vegeta salió de la habitación silenciosamente, sintiendo una lástima honda(más que pudor, o siquiera el menor de los deseos) al contemplar, desnudo, el cuerpo de Bulma; desfallecido en fiebre, consumido en una sequía inducida, atrapado en una pesadilla en que el príncipe le estrangulaba una y otra vez mientras le soplaba al oído lo bello que era verla clamar…

**

* * *

**

Hola! Antes que cualquier cosa debo ofrecerles una enorme disculpa por la tardanza. Nunca me había tardado tanto en actualizar; sin embargo los ultimos meses han sido un torbellino de eventos y contratiempos. Bien dicen por ahí que uno pone y Dios dispone. Les agradezaco infinitamente por sus reviews y el tiempo que invierten al leerme. Agradecimiento especial pa mi querida Miriam Puente, que me betea y me jala las orejas ^^. Si alguna cosa extraña sucede, les deseo anticipadamente una hermosa Navidad, hagan méritos pa' que el Niño Dios les traiga muchos regalos. Que el 2010 les traiga amor, salud, bendiciones, trabajo, exito y todas las cosas buenas y bonitas del mundo. Que Dios los llene de bendiciones. NOMICA


	4. lobo feroz

**Lobo feroz. **

—_**Él tenía unos ojos que incendiaban cualquier cosa; no eran de pólvora, pero quizás sí fueran de petróleo o de esa clase de carbón con que, un día, el infierno fue encendido— Bulma tomó un respiro antes de mirar a través de la pequeña ventana—.Dicen por ahí que aún no se apaga. Tal vez ahora su cuerpo sirve de leña, ¿no?— preguntó la peli-azúl mientras posaba sus ojos celestes en el piso…**_

Bunny siguió, con sus ojos claros, cada uno de los movimientos que el médico realizaba sobre el cuerpo de Bulma.

—Señora Briefs —inició el galeno—, en otros casos tendrían que pasar tres semanas para que yo pudiera decirle, que no tengo ni la más remota idea acerca de lo que le sucede a la señorita —el doctor dirigió sus ojos hacia la cama en que Bulma reposaba—. Pero hoy voy a violar el protocolo; le diré lo que todos le han dicho: "no es una infección; no es una picadura de insecto; ni mordedura de víbora; y no es una epidemia". No sé qué es. Lo único que yo puedo aconsejarle es que encuentre un modo de bajarle esa fiebre

— ¡¿Nosotras? —Preguntó Mamá Lorenza exasperada— ¡¿nosotras tenemos que encontrar un modo de bajarle la fiebre? ¡De todos los ineptos en bata blanca que han entrado a esta habitación; usted es el peor! No sólo carece de imaginación, sino que tiene el cinismo de decirnos que debemos encontrar la forma de enfriar el cuerpo de esa niña— gritaba la institutriz señalando hacia el lecho de la peli-azul— ¡si supiéramos cómo no los habríamos llamado!

—Lo hemos intentado: compresas de agua, remedios caseros, baños de agua fría, ungüentos… —Bunny se vio interrumpida por el llanto.

—Entonces, ¿no se puede hacer nada por ella?— cuestionó Pita incorporándose lentamente del sillón, en el cual había estado sentada desde hacía tres días.

—No que yo sepa —respondió el doctor, apenado—. Quizás deberían de llamar a los amigos de la señorita, para que se despidan con calma

—Al único que vamos a despedir aquí, pero sin ninguna clase de calma ¡es a usted!— vociferó Mamá Lorenza; conduciendo al medico hacia la salida, omitiendo los buenos modales que la caracterizaban…

Llevaba tres días parado frente a aquella cascada, viendo el agua caer y romperse, con estrépito y sin miedo, en las rocas.

Llevaba tres días, permitiendo a sus sentidos embriagarse de la brisa, del olor y del color ¡del maldito color del agua!

Vegeta apretó las mandíbulas mientras maldecía mentalmente a la mujer, por asemejarse tanto al agua, y al mar; y por ser el océano reflejo del cielo Bulma terminaba pareciéndose, también, al firmamento. En consecuencia, y tras emparejar tantas similitudes, Bulma adquiría la forma del mundo.

El príncipe gruñó para sí mismo, reprochándose el haber dejado que su cabeza fuera tan lejos.

Había ido hasta allí para olvidarse de ella. Para no sentirla. Para permitir que el viento se interpusiera entre él y el aroma de la mujer de cabellos turquesas.

Había ido hasta allí para no estar cuando ella se fuera; Vegeta nunca había visto morir a ningún ser querido, y tampoco quería verlo por primera y única vez, pues estaba seguro de que resultaría doloroso: quizás y hasta podría enloquecer.

Tal vez se desquiciaría por todas las palabras que había ido guardando, mientras pensaba que existiría una oportunidad para pronunciarlas y mientras creía, también, que habría una noche interminable para rozar el cuerpo de _**la mujer**_, para besar la boca de _**la mujer**_. Todo eso fue cuando imaginaba que habría una noche inolvidable en que conquistaría, por siempre, el mundo de _**la mujer**_.

Luego se enteró de que sus sueños se materializarían y temió. Temió como siempre temía: utilizando su orgullo —como un niño usa una frazada para no ver hacia la oscuridad— se escondió en el silencio como se ocultaba en la distancia; con la diferencia de que hoy —con cada latido del minado ki de Bulma— se desmoronaban los sueños y las predicciones, abriéndole paso a un miedo descomunal…

_**Bulma se encogió de hombros, en un gesto sostenido, mientras estiraba el cuello— cuando yo lo conocí, cuando digo conocer, me refiero **_**al momento**_** en que nos vimos por primera vez a los ojos, algo dentro de mí ardió —Bulma mordió su labio inferior—. Entonces comencé a creer que era cierto lo que la gente decía de él… **_

Yamcha se internó, lentamente, en la enorme habitación a medio iluminar, y cubierta de alfombras y tapetes. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez en que había estado allí adentro, por lo que le resultó imposible no darse cuenta de la enorme diferencia: el aire era sofocante –tanto o más que el del desierto del que él provenía-; también habría podido jurar que una niebla —muy discreta— invadía la recámara de Bulma.

El beisbolista tomó asiento en el mismo taburete en que Krillin se había sentado para sostener un monologo frente a Bulma, en el que recordaba los buenos tiempos.

Yamcha tomó asiento en el mismo lugar en que el maestro Roschi se había acomodado, en silencio, durante largo rato, para por fin, besar la frente de Bulma mientras le deseaba dulces sueños.

Yamcha estaba ahí, en el rincón en que Milk había llorado cuantiosamente.

Se encontraba arrellanado en el sitio en que Tien Shin Han no había sabido muy bien qué hacer, salvo dedicar una reverencia profunda en la más absoluta de las parquedades.

Yamcha se hallaba en el mismo dormitorio, al que Chiaotzu no se había atrevido a entrar alegando que aquel espacio era territorio prohibido para él y para todos. Por eso, se mantenía levitando en el umbral, en donde debería de haber puerta —pero no había, porque según decían, Vegeta la había derribado— posando sus enormes ojos en el aparente vacío.

Yamcha estaba en la situación por la que la mayoría de sus amigos ya habían desfilado; sosteniendo entre sus manos las manos de Bulma, sintiendo bajo sus yemas el débil pulso de una vida que alguna vez le había sido ofrecida…

—_**La gente decía que era como una fuente de supersticiones malas: como un gato negro en medio de la calle, que su aliento era como un ave invisible de mal augurio, que sus manos destrozaban todo lo que tocaban y que si algún día me atrevía a besarlo quedaría convertida en piedra— Bulma sonrió irónicamente… **_

Goku abrazaba el febril cuerpo de Bulma mientras le hablaba al oído.

—No te puedes ir, Bulma; por que si te vas te perderás de muchas cosas buenas —Goku recorría con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas toda la estancia— y lo dejarás solo, y entonces, además de que su soledad nos pesará a todos, lo privarás de otro tanto de cosas buenas. Sabes de quién hablo, ¿verdad que si?— Goku estrechó contra de sí la frágil anatomía de la peli-azul, besando la mejilla sonrojada de su mejor amiga.

Todos los guerreros se tensaron al sentir acercarse el ki de Vegeta. Cada cual, en el sillón, en que reposaban aguantaron la respiración al escuchar los pesados e inconfundibles pasos del príncipe saiyajin ascendiendo, lentamente, por la escalera.

Pese al tiempo, el cambio de costumbres y de atmósfera, Vegeta todavía no perdía —quizás jamás lo haría— la capacidad de dirigir la misma escalofriante mirada a varias personas a la vez.

Todos creían conocerlo, al menos habían comido en la misma mesa que él, y sabían que aquella mirada hosca era un atípico modo de saludo. Sabían también que Goku estaba en la habitación contigua, y que por lo tanto no había nada que temer.

El silencio fue roto por Milk, victima de arcadas; fue entonces que todos los guerreros pusieron atención a lo que Vegeta sostenía…

—_**También se atrevían a afirmar que le gustaba torturar doncellas, hipnotizarlas con sus ojos de fuego, y saltar sobre ellas al divisar sus siluetas recortadas por la luz, o al escuchar el crujir de la hojarasca bajo sus pies desnudos; desollarlas con sus garras y marcarles el cuello con sus colmillos afilados— Bulma ensanchó el cuello de la blusa, que llevaba puesta, para dejar al descubierto la base de su cuello. **_

_**Su interlocutora se removió, con incomodidad, sobre el asiento… **_

—Si no les gusta, se pueden ir —dijo Vegeta al ver gestos de repulsión en los rostros de todos los guerreros presentes.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —preguntó Yamcha apuntando hacia lo que, no mucho tiempo atrás había sido un venado, o un animal de tamaño considerable.

El príncipe ignoró la pregunta mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de Bulma.

Milk, con una mano en el pecho, dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a todos los hombres que se quedaban sentados e impávidos ante el evidente sacrilegio que Vegeta pensaba cometer en el lecho de muerte de su mejor amiga.

El noble saiya se detuvo en el umbral de la alcoba de la heredera, instigando en el mutismo a Goku para que abandonara la recamara.

Goku deshizo el abrazo en que envolvía a Bulma mientras besaba, a modo de despedida, las mejillas de la peli-azul.

—¿Eso la ayudará?— inquirió el súper saiya, señalando con el dedo índice al cadáver.

—Vete— contestó secamente el príncipe.

Goku se levantó lentamente de la cama de Bulma y se condujo hacia la salida, mirando al príncipe saiyajin en un intento por descifrarle; lo único que notó fue que Vegeta tenía los ojos hinchados.

—¡¿Tú también?— exclamó Milk, exaltada, al ver salir a su marido

El súper saiya observó a su esposa sin saber de qué le hablaba.

—¿Tú también vas a dejar que haga lo que se le antoje en el lecho de muerte de Bulma? —Milk cuestionaba a su esposo con grandes aspavientos— yo lo entiendo de ellos— dijo la morena señalando, sin la menor de las discreciones, al resto de los guerreros— no me digas que tú también le tienes miedo ¿o si?

Goku negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?— pregunto desesperada la señora de Son.

—Milk, no sé qué va a hacer allí adentro, pero estoy seguro de que no es nada malo— explicaba Goku tomando del brazo a su mujer.

—¡Si Vegeta supiera mucho que confías en él seguramente no te odiaría tanto! —se aventuraba a decir Milk como una especie de reproche a su marido por ser tan paciente hasta con quien no lo merecía.

—¿A qué hora se van a callar?— inquirió Mamá Lorenza dirigiendo su mirada hacia Milk, mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de Bulma.

—Creo que Vegeta quiere estar a solas con Bulma— comentó Goku, para evitar que Mamá Lorenza fuera víctima de un insulto por parte del príncipe saiyajin.

—Ya sé—respondió Mamá Lorenza adentrándose en el cuarto de la peli-azul.

Mamá Lorenza tardo apenas unos instantes en acostumbrarse al claroscuro de la habitación —Aquí está lo que me pediste, Vegeta— apuntó el ama de llaves mientras depositaba, sobre una silla, una tina repleta de toallas e instrumentos metálicos —¿necesitas algo más?— interrogó la mujer.

El príncipe negó silenciosamente.

—_**Decían que yo, para él, era sólo la tierra virgen en que celebraba su ritual, sangre para calmar su sed, y nada más que otro cuerpo en el cual ahogaba su deseo —Bulma se encorvó sobre su asiento, de tal modo que los huesos de su pecho se dibujaban claramente debajo de su inmaculada piel. **_

_**La científica encendió un cigarrillo, por lo que no pudo ver que su interlocutora se componía la falda… **_

Vegeta resopló inquieto al verse, a sí mismo, en aquel enorme dormitorio justo como, muy poco tiempo antes, le hubiera gustado estar: a solas con Bulma.

El príncipe clavo sus ojos negros en el cuerpo inconsciente de la terrícola, queriendo adivinar sí la mujer pudiera estar soñando.

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa al imaginar que la heredera podría estar sumergida en una cándida fantasía, mientras que todos en el mundo real comenzaban a tomarle medidas a su ataúd.

—Como sea— decidió el saiyajin elevando los hombros, y volviendo la vista hacia el animal muerto que reclamaba su atención.

Él nunca lo había hecho, por que nunca antes había tenido la urgencia de sacar a nadie de ninguna agonía. Pero su memoria era buena, y recordaba que Nappa solía prestarle los primeros auxilios a condenadas que fueran medianamente bonitas, para acostarse con ellas, y para después entregarlas a las manos de la muerte: de donde jamás había pensado sacarlas.

Vegeta hundió la navaja en el vientre del animal. Si alguien hubiera estado observando al príncipe, en aquellos momentos, habría podido advertir que las pupilas negras brillaron al instante en que la sangre tibia de la bestia se encontró con los dedos del guerrero, despertando en él su hambre belicosa…

_**"**__**Hay apetitos que nunca se sacian"**_

Se repetía Piccolo una y otra vez en medio de su meditación, seguro de que _**ella**_ regresaría a por más y él estaría allí, dispuesto a no caer de nuevo en su trampa, a no bajar la guardia, y a no permitirle escapar.

La primera noche no sabía con quién trataba; pero ahora, él ya se había dado cuenta del repertorio bien surtido de artimañas que ella usaba, y tenía planeado no darle tiempo siquiera de echar mano de ellas. _**¿Dónde se había visto eso de que la muerte venciera al demonio?**_

Chiaotzu levitaba frente al imponente ventanal—que se alzaba en el centro del segundo piso de la residencia Briefs— observando como el cielo azul se convertía en un abanico color cereza conforme el sol se iba ocultando. El pequeño no entendía por qué el tiempo tenía que avanzar tan rápido, ni tampoco comprendía por qué debían de permanecer en aquella casa.

Decidió hacer un último intento para convencer a Tien de irse, _ya_.

—¿No sabes que es de mala educación levitar en espacios cerrados?— interrogó Krillin a modo de regaño, pues Chiaotzu no había puesto ni una sola vez sus pequeños pies sobre el entarimado a la francesa de la mansión Briefs

—Yo apoyo a Krillin —dijo Oolong metiéndose un pastelito a la boca — definitivamente eres un malcriado, Chiaotzu

—Es que no quiero sentir— se defendió Chiaotzu.

Los guerreros Z entornaron sus ojos, por enésima vez desde que habían llegado a la mansión, Chiaotzu hacia referencia a sensaciones y percepciones, que absolutamente nadie de los demás era capaz de distinguir.

—Sentir, ¿qué?— preguntó, con una voz maternal, Milk.

Chiaotzu guardo silencio un momento mientras reflexionaba en si sería apropiado o no responder a la pregunta que le hacía la mujer de Goku —La casa vibra— dijo el niño eterno al ver que la morena le apuraba con los ojos para que le contestara.

—Yo no siento nada— declaró Goku poniéndose en pie para estirarse, después de permanecer sentado durante varias horas.

—Si lo pudieran sentir; no estarían aquí— garantizo Chiaotzu con una voz más fantasmal que infantil.

Yamcha suspiro antes de replicarle a Chiaotzu –Si ya te quieres ir, sólo dilo; no es necesario que digas mentiras.

Puar asintió calladamente, en apoyo a la opinión de su amo.

Chiaotzu bajo los ojos al piso pensando tristemente que nada de lo que él dijera haría cambiar de opinión a sus amigos; tras un instante, dedicó una mirada expectante a Tien Shin Han quien a pesar de haberse percatado de la inquietud de su amigo; se negó calladamente.

El pequeño fijo su vista de nuevo en el enorme ventanal, por el que ya se podía ver un cielo ceniciento. Suponía que ése era un buen puesto de vigía para cuando _**ella**_ llegara…

—_**Decían que nada de lo que él me daba era de buena fe: que si me hubiera envenenado con una manzana, habría sido una manzana robada; que si un día él me hubiera enterrado, lo habría hecho en tierra seca y él ni siquiera habría cavado la tumba —Bulma exhaló dramáticamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.**_

—_**¿Lo creíste alguna vez? —interpeló la mujer que estaba frente a Bulma, apoyando su rostro sobre sus manos largas **_

_**La peli-azúl se detuvo un momento antes de manifestar —Cuando me pongo a pensar, francamente, no sé de dónde sacaban todas esas cosas si nunca vivieron a su lado; otras veces pienso que él se lo ganaba a pulso… **_

Vegeta seguía, con sus ojos oscuros, el camino que recorría la sangre emanada desde las entrañas del animal hasta la tina plateada en donde se formaba, pacientemente un lago carmesí.

El príncipe inhaló largamente el aroma viciado que desprendía la carne mientras se marchitaba al aire libre. El saiya cerró los ojos permitiéndose retroceder en el tiempo, andar hacia atrás y detenerse en todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que el perfume de la muerte le había coronado, cuando _**ella**_ y él hacían buena pareja; él había sido su alegre sirviente y _**ella**_, en recompensa siempre, inclinaba la balanza hacia el lado de Vegeta; hasta ahora, que Vegeta buscaba desafiarla, por culpa de _**la mujer**_.

Vegeta aguzó sus sentidos al percibir movimiento al derredor de él, analizó los recovecos mal iluminados de la habitación, desde el lugar en que estaba parado, procurando no moverse para que, cualquiera que estuviera ocultándose, no pudiera adelantársele en posición.

El príncipe aguardo varios segundos en vano: nada ni nadie salió de las esquinas.

Seguramente su memoria le estaba jugando una mala pasada; tal vez eran sólo los fantasmas de siempre, los de las pesadillas de todos los días, los que siempre acompañaban a las memorias de postrimería.

Reprendiéndose a sí mismo por la paranoia y el desperdicio de tiempo, el saiya reanudó lo que estaba haciendo mientras retiraba las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo sudoroso de **la mujer**…

Piccolo veía con urgencia como el cielo comenzaba a encenderse de estrellas sin que su _esperada_ visita apareciera. El namek chasqueó los dientes molesto por verse obligado a esperar, quizás, una noche más. Detestaba la idea de atender una vez más a la oscuridad, oteando la densidad de la madrugada, en busca de cualquier señal. Pero si era necesario hacerlo lo haría, esta noche, y todas las noches siguientes, hasta saber hacia dónde dirigía sus pasos la bruja enlutada…

_**La mujer se apoyo en su asiento, evaluando con la mirada a Bulma, quien buscaba las palabras correctas en la base cristalina de la mesa. **_

—_**No —dijo al fin la peli-azul al escuchar el suspiro que, inquieta, emitía la fémina frente a ella–. No me arrepiento de nada.**_

_**La visitante esbozó una mueca similar a una sonrisa.**_

–_**Tu hijo volverá con bien —garantizó la mujer haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda alzaba los vuelos de su vestido negro.**_

_**Bulma la vio alejarse, pensando en el mucho tiempo en que no veía a nadie andar con tal confianza y despreocupación —casi elegancia— por las calles desdibujadas de aquella maltrecha ciudad… **_

—Ahí estás— murmuró Piccolo, con una media sonrisa de satisfacción, al ver como _**ella**_ emergía de entre la arena del desierto pavoneándose, como una celebridad acostumbrada a ser espiada desde la distancia…

Vegeta arrancó de un tirón toda la piel del animal, venciendo con su rabia al pegamento natural que hay entre el tegumento y la musculatura, dejando sólo retazos de una manta blanca sobre la carne del ciervo.

Colocó después el fruto de su disección sobre el colchón en que descansaba la heredera, a modo de sábanas.

El príncipe, entonces, empapó de la sangre recién extraída uno de los paños —que Mamá Lorenza le había proporcionado— frotándolo y exprimiéndolo sobre la piel blanquísima de Bulma; impregnándola de aquel bálsamo primitivo e infalible.

Ese baño de esponja, rústico y prehistórico, era más un señuelo que una medicina por sí misma: un truco barato que sabría Dios en qué civilización del espacio fue inventado.

Lo cierto era que Nappa una vez le contó, a Vegeta, que si la hora final llegaba a un desahuciado —y éste se encontraba envuelto y oloroso a muerte— cuando _**la emperatriz**_ se presentara a por él; _**ella**_ creería que el pobre inocente ya había sido borrado de su lista negra.

El guerrero había sido testigo, en repetidas ocasiones, de la efectividad del tratamiento.

Quizás por que _**la Muerte**_ era ciega y no se daba cuenta de que el individuo en cuestión se hallaba amortajado y embalsamado en cuero y humores ajenos, o probablemente por que _**la Muerte**_ se divertía mucho más al pretender hacerse de la vista gorda, para después atacar por la espalda y mordisquear a su rejuvenecida victima; igual que una fiera disfruta más de una caza sorpresiva que de un banquete en charola de plata…

Pronto se percató de que Piccolo le seguía de cerca, esta vez no lo distraería, por que estaba segura de que la próxima vez la volvería a rastrear; podía leer la determinación en las pupilas del namek: quería atraparla.

"¡Como si eso fuera posible!" pensó _**ella**_, burlesca.

_**La Muerte**_ se dejaba pisar los talones por Piccolo pues, además de todo, tenía curiosidad de ver la cara del namek cuando por fin le diera alcance.

¿Qué le diría?; ¿qué le preguntaría?; ¿le reclamaría?; ¿o acaso le suplicaría, como todos?; ¿se daría la media vuelta después de verla hacer su tarea de siempre? Sin decir una palabra, sin mover un solo dedo, igual que los niños inquietos cuando ven cómo se cuece un pastel; apoyando las manos, atónitos, en el cristal del horno.

La mujer enlutada se cuestionaba si existía la posibilidad de que Piccolo quisiera intervenir en su quehacer cuando viera la casa a la que se dirigían; cuando supiera, _**por fin**_, al lecho que iban y la persona a quien esa noche tomarían…

_**La taquicardia que había asolado el corazón de Bulma, durante todo el tiempo en que había estado hablando con aquella extraña mujer, se disipó al ver en el umbral de la puerta a Trunks, con el rostro estriado en sangre y a duras penas de pie. **_

—_**¡Un día de éstos, no vas a volver!— exclamó la peli-azul mientras acudía al socorro de su hijo**_

—_**¿A qué huele?— cuestionó el muchacho virando el tema de conversación —¿huele a perfume?— inquirió el jovencito arrugando sus facciones en un claro gesto de desagrado –tú no usas perfume, mamá— apuntó rápidamente.**_

—_**¿Sabes algo, Trunks? Hubo un tiempo en que tu bella madre cargaba algo de vanidad y utilizaba perfume —explicó la científica– pero yo tenía buen gusto, no como esa mujer— descartó haciendo una seña con su mano derecha.**_

—_**¿Qué mujer?— quiso saber Trunks **_

—_**Una mujer que encontré en la calle. Jamás la había visto, me asomé por la ventana y ahí estaba: sola. Temí que algo pudiera ocurrirle; hay tanta muerte y tanta destrucción allá fuera — narraba la científica mientras buscaba gasas para curar a su hijo— además parecía ser una mujer con clase, aunque bastante preguntona. **_

—_**No deberías meter desconocidos a la casa —recomendó Trunks—, es peligroso. **_

_**Bulma soltó una risita coqueta.**_

—_**Una vez, hace más o menos veinte años, metí un desconocido a esta casa y nada malo me paso. **_

_**Trunks negó con la cabeza, en un gesto de desaprobación…**_

Piccolo gruñó en sus adentros al ver que la mujer enlutada aparentemente había optado por la ruta más larga.

Esta era la tercera vez que se internaba en un bosque espeso, lo peor de todo era que la bruja se entretenía mirando a las lechuzas, acariciando las cortezas de los árboles y mimando a los lobos —susurrando cosas en las orejas puntiagudas de éstos— como si quisiera convencerlos de ser sus aliados…

_**"**__**No tengo miedo"**_

_**"No tengo miedo"**_

_**"No tengo miedo"**_

Se repetía a sí mismo el pequeño Chiaotzu al sentir como _**ella **_estaba cada vez más cerca, tan cerca que hasta podía respirar su perfume y sentir alrededor de su cuerpo aquellas manos largas y gélidas.

Chiaotzu miró de soslayo a sus amigos; ya no guardaban silencio como lo habían hecho las primeras horas, hablaban en voz baja sobre cosas que al niño eterno le resultaban inverosímiles.

Los pasos cadenciosos, los pasos de _**ella**_, ya martillaban en los oídos de Chiaotzu y nadie temblaba de miedo además de él…

Vegeta se sentó pesadamente, en una silla al lado de la cama de Bulma, estiró las piernas, encorvó la espalda y dejo caer los brazos a ambos lados. Sí, estaba cansado y vencido.

Inmediatamente su orgullo le dio la orden de enderezarse, cruzar los brazos y fruncir el ceño. Al instante siguiente el príncipe desobedeció (en un acto sacrílego) a su amor propio. Esta vez el guerrero no tenía las menores ganas de pretender lo que no era. Sólo le apetecía llorar a voz en grito y, después, estrangular al primero que se cruzara en su camino, incluso a sí mismo… tal vez a Bulma, por ponerle en tan penosa situación.

Vegeta borró, en el acto, sus ideas y subyugó velozmente sus deseos de llanto mientras pensaba que apenas muriera la mujer, tomaría sus cosas y se largaría de la Tierra; lo más rápido posible.

Si los androides aparecían, justo como lo había predicho Trunks, y los convertían a todos en mierda, él ya no estaría ahí ni siquiera para aplaudir.

A esas alturas de la vida él andaría por algún recoveco del universo reconstruyendo su fama de asesino, ¿convertido en súper saiyajin? Seguro que sí. Conquistaría planetas, incrementaría su poder y su fortuna; iría de aquí para allá sin prisa pero sin descanso.

Vegeta estaba convencido de que nunca más volvería a detenerse; el único fondeadero donde le hubiera gustado anclar se le estaba escapando de las manos… escapando de las manos… escapando como si fuera agua…

El príncipe alargó su brazo en dirección a Bulma, tomando una de las manos de la peli-azul para que ella supiera que no estaba sola. _**La Muerte,**_ al final de cuentas, no era tan mala como las personas creían, él ya había estado con _**ella**_ y hasta podría decir que había sido una experiencia interesante.

—Al principio creerás que es pura oscuridad —la voz del noble saiya salió sorpresivamente quebrada de su garganta– pero pronto te acostumbrarás. Quizás veas muchas figuras terroríficas, mas no debes gritar (como sueles hacer) por que allá eso está prohibido —Vegeta apretó su mandíbula para continuar hablando— las figuras se van a ir y vas a quedar solamente tú…

Lo primero que Piccolo reconoció no fue la forma de la mansión, ni el enorme emblema con el nombre de la Corporación Cápsula en la fachada; sino la voz de Vegeta que llegaba hasta sus agudos oídos de manera tan nítida que el namek habría dado cualquier cosa por encontrar un interruptor y cortar la transmisión.

Él salía sobrando en esa historia.

Había comenzado haciendo un mal trío en la confesión que Trunks le había hecho a Goku, había complementado su error mientras perseguía a la bruja enlutada, y ahora terminaba entrometiéndose en lo que, a todas luces, parecía una despedida.

El estómago de Piccolo se contrajo en una muestra de nerviosismo.

_**La Muerte**_ se detuvo un segundo antes de penetrar en los jardines traseros de la mansión Briefs, y echando un vistazo a Piccolo, evidentemente congelado.

_**"**__**Lo sabía"**_ se dijo a sí misma con tono triunfal.

Luego empezó a andar despacio; había demasiadas personas en la casa y ella tendría que moverse con cautela para no hacer más escándalo del necesario…

Hacía un rato que había terminado la conversación de Vegeta con la científica.

Sin embargo el príncipe continuaba ahí, guardando las manos de Bulma entre las suyas mientras trataba de hacer frente a una profunda somnolencia; pero no podía. Todo lo que pasaba —absolutamente todo— estaba fuera de su código moral, de su instinto y de su propia naturaleza.

Hasta el peso, que decaía sobre sus parpados, era invencible…

Goku bostezó largamente sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente.

El maestro Roschi relajó su postura, acomodándose mejor en el sillón en que había pasado la mayor parte del día.

Oolong y Puar se unieron en un abrazo, para por fin, caer vencidos.

Krillin apoyó su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos, naturalmente acojinadas mientras pensaba que una siesta no le vendría nada mal ahora que la noche ya había caído de lleno; y del cuarto del lado no se tenía la menor novedad.

Chiaotzu vio con horror como todos sus amigos iban cayendo fulminados por un letargo prefabricado que solamente _**ella **_hubiera sido capaz de utilizar con tal de librarse de todos los posibles estorbos e imprevistos.

Al pequeño místico le hubiera gustado abofetear a todos los guerreros para que abrieran los ojos y la vieran —justo como él la estaba viendo ahora— indicándole con el dedo índice que guardara silencio.

—Duerme— susurro la fémina al oído de niño eterno, quien de inmediato prefirió hundirse en la modorra que mirar hacia los ojos insufribles de _**la Muerte**_**.**

_**"**__**Muy bien"**_ la mujer se felicitó a sí misma por aquel efectivo hechizo; no era el mejor de su repertorio, tampoco era su favorito, pero cuando echaba mano de él nunca le había fallado, y no tendría por qué traicionarla esta noche en que _**ella**_ se disponía a dar un golpe estratégico…

El príncipe no supo si fue aún en la vigilia o en el umbral del sueño cuando pronuncio lentamente el nombre de la mujer de cabellos turquesa.

Soñaba con ella, como siempre desde que la había conocido, desde que había estado lo suficientemente cerca de su inmaculado cuello para desear morderlo.

Vegeta volvía a soñar con Bulma.

El noble saiya corría, con el cuerpo inconsciente de la heredera en sus brazos, a través de una niebla densa e infinita. Justo cuando él creía que había escapado de ella, a la bruma le crecía un par de robustos brazos que le encontraban y le aprisionaban, luego se enganchaban en un juego de resistencia hasta que Vegeta se liberaba del amarre y aventajaba algunos pasos.

El príncipe sentía que la sangre trepidaba por sus venas, que las piernas no le iban a responder y que sus talones se negaban a sostenerle un segundo más.

Un escalofrío, que se colaba desde el centro de su médula espinal, alcanzó, en un instante, las puntas de sus dedos y los nervios de sus músculos; las piernas principescas se colapsaron en medio de aquella neblina.

Vegeta, entre movimientos espasmódicos, notó que la fuerza de sus piernas no era la única en abandonarlo; ahora sus hombros subían y bajaban frenéticamente para conseguir que un poco de aire —aunque fuera de ese aire congelado que le rodeaba— entrara en sus pulmones. Sin embargo, eso era imposible.

Al borde de la asfixia, todo rastrojo de orgullo había desaparecido de la mente de Vegeta; el raciocinio, que solía acompañarle, se estaba esfumando, le quedaba apenas la lucidez suficiente para saber que estaba muriendo. Iban a morir juntos.

El noble saiya acomodó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la peli-azul y como si Bulma fuera una criatura, el príncipe la estrechó contra de sí encorvando su espalda tonificada para refugiar a la mujer, en aquel armazón de huesos y musculatura.

En esa posición, Vegeta no era ni un amante que se hiciera pasar por héroe, ni un héroe que se las diera de amante y menos que nada era aquel saiyajin arrogante que un día se creyó mercenario.

En esa postura, vio como las primeras figuras espeluznantes de las que había advertido a Bulma se alzaban frente a ellos.

El príncipe quiso despertar a la heredera para decirle: _**"míralas, aquí están, nos quieren asustar pero ellas no saben que ya las estábamos esperando" **_

Empero el noble saiya no pudo moverse, pues toda su anatomía se encontraba agarrotada, a excepción de sus ojos que se abrían espantados ante la realidad: en **La Muerte** la rigidez no existía, lo único que significaba todo eso era que él todavía estaba vivo, y que la enorme bestia con forma de lobo que se lanzaba ciega de ira, babeando algo viscoso que quemaba la tierra en que caía, no pertenecía al elenco de monstruos que se dibujaban en el receptáculo del otro mundo.

Vegeta bramó victima de la desesperación al percatarse de que la bestia le arrancaba a Bulma de los brazos mientras la arrastraba lejos de él…

El encantamiento que la muerte había vertido sobre todos los guerreros Z fue roto por los gritos del príncipe saiyajin, quien aprisionaba contra la pared a una mujer desconocida.

—¡¿Dónde está?— vociferaba el noble saiya apretando sin misericordia el cuello de la fémina vestida de negro.

**La Muerte** mantuvo su mirada soberbia en los ojos oscuros del príncipe.

—¡¿Dónde está Bulma?— volvió a preguntar Vegeta sin soltar a su presa.

Fue hasta ese momento en que todos los presentes, que miraban la escena atónitos dirigieron sus ojos hacia la cama vacía en que Bulma había reposado.

Goku fue el primero en caminar en dirección a Vegeta, no con la intención de calmarlo y apartarlo de la mujer, sino para colaborar con la tortura a la que seguramente iba a ser sometida aquella extraña.

La intrusa esbozo una mueca socarrona pese a toda la presión a la que su cuello estaba siendo sometido.

—¿Dónde crees _**tú**_ que pueda estar?

Vegeta la había reconocido apenas ver la silueta delgada parada al pie de la cama en la que Bulma ya no estaba; por eso no le extrañaba que pudiera continuar hablando, incluso riendo, aunque él le estuviera separando una a una las vértebras del cuello, bien podría arrancarle la cabeza y ella se seguiría riendo de él.

—¿Te preocupa que esté muerta?— inquirió la fémina con una risita burlona.

Milk chillaba, horrorizada, cada vez que Vegeta estrellaba contra los muros de la habitación a la indefensa dama.

Yamcha, Krillin y Tien Shin Han, después de un rato, también descubrieron la identidad de la hembra que estaba siendo atacada por el antiguo mercenario, era por eso que ninguno de ellos se movía en auxilio de la bruja enlutada tal y como Milk lo solicitaba.

Chiaoutzu se decía a sí mismo que si bien Vegeta no era más fuerte que Goku, sí era más bravo o por lo menos más tonto ¿Por qué el príncipe se atrevía a maltratarla de ese modo?; ¿acaso no sabía que ella jamás recibiría daño alguno?; ¿y por qué se había dejado atrapar por él?; ¿por qué se materializaba ante todos?

Al noble saiya no le importaba que todos esos "_buenos para nada"_ le estuvieran viendo, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que todos fueran a sacar conjeturas de ese espectáculo. Lo único que quería era ver que ella sufriera, lo mismo que él estaba padeciendo: quería destrozarla.

—¡Déjame ya! —ordenó la muerte separándose fácilmente del príncipe— ¿no ves que podrías _matarme_?— observó con toda la ironía de que era capaz mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

Vegeta, encolerizado, quiso asestar un golpe más en el vientre de la fémina, no obstante ésta lo esquivó dando un saltito con cierta gracia, como si se tratara de una pieza de baile.

—No te enojes, querido mío —dijo rozando con sus delgados dedos las mejillas del príncipe quien le plantaba sus ojos negros repletos de odio– yo vine por ella, pero evidentemente no está— explicaba la mujer.

—¿Por qué?— interrogó Goku escudriñando con sus ojos a _**La Muerte**_.

_**La Muerte**_ dirigió una sonrisa hacia el súper saiya.

–Simples celos. Vegeta y yo hacíamos una buena pareja— argumentaba con fingido dramatismo— pero después Bulma entorpeció nuestra relación; ahora Vegeta vive con ella, sueña con ella, come lo que ella le da, muere si ella muere y ¡hasta ha tratado de engañarme! ¿No es cierto, Vegeta?— preguntó _**La Emperatriz **_levantando con sus manos la piel, en la que el noble saiya había envuelto a la heredera.

Vegeta sabía que la mujer enlutada le estaba devolviendo toda la humillación, descubriendo sus sentimientos ante los demás.

—¡Lárgate!— exigió el príncipe saiyajin escupiéndole en la cara

—Si das con ella antes que yo, no dudes en llamarme, Vegeta. Si te vuelves a pasar de listo, la voy a martirizar hasta que te arrodilles frente a mí— _**La Muerte**_ dejo bailando su amenaza en la estancia y en los oídos de la concurrencia.

El noble saiya no podía soportar, sobre sus hombros, las miradas intrigadas de todos los guerreros Z.

—¡¿Qué me ven, idiotas? —preguntó el príncipe mientras elevaba su ki amenazadoramente— ¡fuera de aquí, si no quieren que los mate! —vociferó con los ojos furibundos.

Los peleadores de artes marciales se dieron la media vuelta inmediatamente, no querían tentar a la suerte.

—¡Y tú también, Kakarotto!— exclamó el saiya.

—¿Por qué no buscas a Uranai Baba? —sugirió el súper saiya— ella, quizás pueda ayudarte a encontrarla, o mejor aún, a esconderla.

—¿Dónde estoy?— quiso saber Bulma, entre sollozos.

Mr. Popo se volvió hacia la peli-azul pidiéndole con el dedo índice que guardara silencio…

* * *

**Hola a todos ! después de tanto tiempo he aquí un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste. Les agradezco toda su paciencia, sus reviews y su tiempo al leerme. Gracias especiales a Miriam Puente por el beteo y su grandiosa amistad. Que Dios los cuide y los proteja siempre. NOMICA. **


End file.
